Remembrance
by Vickysg1
Summary: It isn't any other day... [ParkerJarod]


Remembrance

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance

Summary: it isn't any other day…

Season/Sequel: post IOTH

Spoilers: Ranger Jarod (1-14)

Rating: G

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: My first Pretender fic, well at least in English.

You have a go !

She moved quietly in the dark room, her gun back in its holster.

She was alone. After they checked the apartment was empty, she had told the sweepers to search the neighbourhood. He was probably long gone but it had to be done, just in case. She was examining the apartment he was staying in by herself, looking at the clues he had left behind. Nothing much besides his red notebook, in which she would find the details of his last pretend.

She picked it up and flicked through it; he had helped in putting a rapist behind bars. It didn't surprise her; he had never seemed to stop helping to make things right since his escape from the Centre. And that worked for her family too. He had uncovered many lies, many secrets about her family, and even if she'd never admit it to anyone, she was grateful of that.

Especially when it came to her mother.

Lost in her thoughts of her mother, she almost hadn't heard him approach her from behind. She turned around at the last second, pulling her gun from its holster in the process, and pointed it straight at his chest.

"I thought you'd already left, Wonder Boy."

"Put that weapon away, Parker. We both know you won't use it."

"Correction. _You think_ I won't use it."

"Fine," he just said.

She briefly wondered what he meant before he twisted her arm and made her drop her gun. Pushing it away with his foot, he released her wrist.

"What do you want, Jarod?" she asked, sighing. She saw no point in trying to get her Smith & Wesson back; he would probably leave the moment she turned her back on him.

"You know what I want…," he replied with a voice soft, and she had to admit that yes, she knew.

"I won't take that turning point… I can't."

"Yes, I…"

"No!" she interrupted him forcefully. "No one leaves the Centre like that, especially not me. Or have you forgotten what happened when I wanted to leave?"

He shook his head; of course he hadn't forgotten. He couldn't even if he willed to. He could still remember the sadness he had seen in her eyes, the same look she had when her mother and Faith died; she had lost someone who mattered to her again.

"Don't ask me this, Jarod," she let out in a whisper, closing her eyes.

"I'll wait till you're ready," he then replied. He knew that he couldn't force her into taking this turning point, it had to be her own decision.

She was ready to retort something, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that he had closed the distance between them. She saw something in his eyes, the same something that she had seen at Ocee's and in the car. She knew what it meant but she didn't back away when he slightly leant towards her.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered before his lips touched hers.

Both closed their eyes at the feeling. The kiss was chaste and didn't last long; it was nothing more than lips pressed together, but it brought them back a few years into the past.

When she opened her eyes, he was already gone; she wasn't surprised. Resting a hand on her lips, she couldn't help but smile, remembering the date.

He hadn't forgotten. And neither had she. The anniversary of their first and only kiss.

Until now.

Closing her eyes once more, she tried to hold onto the feeling of his lips on hers. She had wanted him to kiss her back on Carthis, she couldn't deny it to herself, but they were interrupted. At the moment, she had known it was better that way; if he did kiss her, she would have regretted it, they would have both regretted it in the end.

But tonight… Tonight it was different. She could pretend that it meant nothing; it was just a kiss to celebrate an anniversary, nothing more.

Right?

Fin


End file.
